


Doing the Deed

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: F/M, I can't believe I wrote this Oh my god I'm so ashamed, I can't believe I wrote this this so fucking awful, I couldn't write straight sex for shit, I'm so fucking sorry everyone, Straight Sex, WTF 14 year old me?, You can honestly tell a 14 year old wrote this, enjoy this piece of shit I wrote, really awful fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: A really shitty fan fiction that I wrote when I was fourteen that I found scribbled into one of my notebooks for school.  You can obviously tell I didn't know a whole lot about straight sex when I wrote this piece of shit, and I am surprised that I was never caught writing this in history class.Bibi Netanyahu meets up with Chilen President Michelle Blachlet and it leads to sexy shenanigans.  This can only end so well....





	Doing the Deed

Doing the Deed  
by kasaundra1, 1 week and 1 day ago  
Literature / Fan Fiction / Humor  
Bibi Netanyahu sat down at his desk. It was noon and soon the plane will be touching down in Santiago Chile, where the G-20 summit was to be held. He then texted his wife who was still in Israel napping.

"Mr. Prime Minister, we'll be reaching our destination soon."

"Thank you," Bibi took another sip of his black coffee. He loved his coffee as much as Bill Clinton loved his women. In fact coffee was a necessity for him. Especially when dealing with terrorists around the clock. 

Bibi reclined in his chair and he was looking out the window. The ground of Chile was soon coming closer to them and he could not wait to get away from the office and in a foreign land.

Besides, there were much so see around Latin America. 

The plane landed with a hard thud and soon all of the passengers aboard filed back into the terminal to their own destination. Bibi already had a motorcade waiting for him.

You see things have changed in the world since 2015. Donald Trump was elected president and was making American great again and there was a still in ISIS aggression in the middle east. In fact the western nations almost eliminated ISIS entirely.

Bibi then grabbed his suitcase and walked out of the terminal into the motorcade. He then got inside the limo and made the trip down to the Chilean government complex. 

There he was greeted by Michelle Blachlet who apparently had a "thing" with him. Of course neither of them forgot about Bibi's one night stand with Blachlet in the last G-20. Bibi promised himself he would never hook up with her again. Besides they were both married. He was done having affairs. 

Michelle embraced Bibi and gave him a peck on the cheek. "It's good to see you again Madame President." He said with a smile. 

She blushed. "Oh Bibi l that's so nice of you," she smiled with her lips slightly parted. They were red like a pomegranate. 

"It is nice to see you again santi," Bibi said sweetly. Michelle was ravishing every bit of attention the man gave her. 

Of course, Bibi knew when it was time to move on. 

Bibi checked into a five star hotel with his staff and they all shared the same floor. He remembered to get as far away from the presidential mansion as possible. 

Later, all the world leaders met at the conference meeting. Bashir Al-Assad if Syria was wiring down things on his notepad and Donald Trump and Putin were talking about hunting. David Cameron was eating some steak and Angela Merkel was resting her head on Hollande's shoulder. It looked to be like the two were an item but apparently not. Besides, Hollande cheated on his girlfriend in early 2014, then broke up with her.

Funny how Europe sometimes gets itself turned upside down by a simple scandal. 

Israel, however has no such qualms. 

"It is nice to see you again santi," Bibi said sweetly. Michelle was ravishing every bit of attention the man gave her. 

Of course, Bibi knew when it was time to move on. 

Bibi checked into a five star hotel with his staff and they all shared the same floor. He remebered to get as far away from the presidential mansion as possible. 

Later, all the world leaders met at the conference meeting. Bashir Al-Assad if Syria was wiring down things on his notepad and Donald Trump and Putin were talking about hunting. David Cameron was eating some steak and Angela Merkel was resting her head on Hollande's shoulder. It looked to be like the two were an item but apparently not. Besides, Hollande cheated on his girlfriend in early 2014, then broke up with her.

Funny how Europe sometimes gets itself turned upside down by a simple scandal. 

Israel, however has no such qulams. 

Bibi sat himself down in a leather chair. He was relaxing as any leader in the middle east have little time to do. He sighed and drank his coffee.

Putin was ranting on how awful the economy was, and since ISIS has been defeated, most of the recovery effort would be astronomical. Plus the amount of history destroyed was irreplaceable.

Bibi just sat the and when his time came to speak he did it loudly.

After the conference, Bibi retired to his hotel room and ordered room service.

He ordered a bottle of red wine and a plate of pallea. It was good, as Bibi loved seafood but he still felt incomplete. Despite him putting the whole one night stand with Blachlet behind him, he still couldn't fight off the feelings for this woman. In reality it felt wrong.

He has a wife, she has a husband, and a scandal like that could destroy both of their careers. No matter how much their publics didn't care about their lives, it could harm their reputation worldwide.

Soon as the night fell, he was asleep when he got a call on his buzzer. It was Michelle Blachlet. “Bibi, we need to talk.”

Bibi put the phone down and then he got on his suit and he put a condom in his pocket just in case he had an unexpected encounter.

Bibi disguised himself as a regular servant. He then went into the mansion.

Michelle was waiting for him on a chair. “Hello, Bibi.” Her white teeth gleamed in the darkness.

Bibi then sat down on a leather couch. “You called me into your home for something, Madame President, i'd like to know what is it.” He said calmly.

Blachlet adjusted her dress and applied more lipstick onto her mouth. “seems we have business to attend to. You know, what we did in the bathroom in a public place, once on your desk, in the your office. I at first was kind of skeptical but you did pull a Bill Clinton maneuver.”

“Michelle, last time was a mistake, you can't just-”

Michelle was already up to him, kissed him and whispered; “You know you want to.”

Bibi felt a wave of emotions wash over him. Most of it was love, regret and guilt, but another overpowered it all. The emotion, so responsible for the fall of many world leaders: lust.

Bibi was so taken with Blachlet that he kissed her back. She then felt around on his back and Bibi’s arms held her in a strong grip.

They parted momentarily. “Let's take this to the bedroom shall we?” Michelle said flirtatious tone.

Bibi looked at with a sly smile. Michelle then took him by the hand and led him down a long hallway. Then up to the stairs and then to near a tow double doors made of gold and tilted with dark oak and silver accents. It was ornately decorated with insignias of long gone coats of arms and Michelle used one hand and pushed the two doors open. 

The room was spacious, with a flat screen television that looked to be about ninety inches and accompanied with a gilded gold king sized bed covered in fine silk sheets.

By then Bibi shoved her against the wall firmly kissing her. Michelle was taken aback but then she turned Bibi around and pushed him onto the king sized bed.

She then pinned his hands up above his head with one hand, which led her to freely be able to tear his shirt open.

She ran her fingers down his chest and abdomen, Bibi rewarded her with an arch of his back.

Her hand then moved to where the helm of the crotch area of his pants met and then rubbed her hand directly on Bibi’s groin. Bibi responded with a moan of satisfaction.

She then firmly kissed Bibi, leading to him arching his back.

She then pulled Bibi up to a sitting position then started to wetch off his clothing. Bibi then helped her undo his tie and then let it float to the floor. Michelle was using her hand and was grazing past his nipple, entangling itself in the hair on his chest.

Bibi then proceeded to undo the buttons on Blachlet’s suit, Michelle was wearing a cute blue skirt and she then threw the blazer across the room and it landed on a leather chair.

Bibi then inched himself up the bed until he was on the pillows. They felt good on his skin and they were made of fine silk. 

Michelle had been waiting for this moment. Ever since her last encounter with Bibi, and maybe before he came back to power, where always had a thing for him.

His touch sent waved of excitement in her body and his touch made her feel complete. Like a woman. More so than her husband.

Bibi had the tenderest touch and he matched fearlessness with kindness and backbone with softness. Yes he was the ideal man, though with his flaws.

But nobody found our about their rezenvous on the prime minister's desk, which would merit international coverage.

Bibi was now at his peak an despite wanting to continue, he felt a wave of fatigue wash over him. He wasn't exactly a young man anymore.

Michelle moaned and then collapsed on the bed breathing heavily. She was naked from the waist up and Bibi was naked, their hands both entwined and nestled together.

“Well, that was fun.” Michelle said.

“Yeah, i haven't had this much since like, 2009.” Bibi said breathing heavily. Michelle then nestled on his chest and she was so close she could hear his heartbeat. It was a steady beat, rhythmic maybe. But the joy of being with Bibi, the joy of being together made the presidency much more bearable.

Bibi was so tired he drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
